El juego de los deseos
by Alkio
Summary: Cana y su gran ingenio convertirá la sonrisa de emoción de ciertos magos en una de desesperación. ¡Já! ¿Quién sabe qué podría pasar a manos de Cana? A pesar de mucha vergüenza, el resultado.. podría ser muy bueno. Parejas: Nalu (principal), Gruvia, Gale y Miraxus.
1. Chapter 1

\- ¡Yo soy más fuerte que tú, stripper!

\- ¡Sigue soñándolo, flamitas!

\- ¡Já, tú ya quisieras superarme! ¡Qué lástima que nunca podrás!

\- ¡Esa no fue tu cara cuando comprobamos que yo había ganado la pelea de niños cuando viajamos al pasado!

\- ¡Cállate, si yo luego me desperté y te fui a buscar!

\- ¡Porque tú te despertaste a tí mismo!

\- ¡Me desperté, era algo que tenía que pasar, como la cicatriz! ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste, que no habría por qué cambiar el pasado, ahora no te quejes!

\- ¡Da igual! ¡Te gané, y lo sabes, y ahora que soy mucho más fuerte, te derrotaré en un instante!

\- ¡¿A sí?! ¿Pues qué esperas? ¡Ven, vamos, heladito!

\- ¡Tú me llamaste, ahora no pienses que voy a tener piedad, cabeza de fuego!

\- ¿Quieren callarse ya? -interrumpió una Cana enfadada, y cansada por tanto griterío en el gremio.

Ese griterío, como todos sabemos, era normal. Sin embargo, Cana ya estaba cansada de tantas amenazas de Natsu a Gray (y viceversa), provocando una pelea que, o terminaba con un empate por ambos estar destrozados en el suelo, o terminaba porque alguien los frenó de una maldita vez.

Esta vez, fue ella. Lo que hizo que ambos magos la obedecieran, fue que había dejado de tomar su gran barril de cerveza, más bien dicho, había tirado su barril al piso (¡y aún había cerveza en él!), lo cual era MUY extraño en esta maga. Algo raro debió estar pasando para que dejara de tomar así, es decir, por Kami.. es Cana.

\- C-cana.. -pronunció Lucy, la maga celestial, que contemplaba sorprendida (al igual que todos los magos del gremio, en silencio) la escena.

\- Es que es siempre lo mismo, ya me tienen cansada ustedes dos. Bah, ustedes dos y todos los demás que se suman a las peleas.. como Gajeel, Elfman.. y hasta Laxus a veces.. ¿Realmente quieren demostrar ser más fuerte que el otro? -los últimos mencionados se quejaron por ser nombrados.

\- ¡Sí! -respondieron Gray y Natsu al unísono.

\- ¿En todo sentido? ¿O sólo físicamente? Es decir, ¿quieren saber quién es el mejor de los dos?

\- ¡Claro! -volvieron a responder juntos.

\- ¿Y ustedes también? -Cana miró a Gajeel, Elfman y Laxus- ¿También quieren demostrarlo?

\- Claro que sí, no me quedaré atrás, gee hee -contestó sonriendo el dragon slayer de hierro.

\- ¡Es de hombre! -gritó entusiasmado ya saben quién.

\- No me metas en tus extrañas ideas Cana.. Ya saben que soy más fuerte que ellos.. es obvio.

\- ¡Hey! -se quejaron.

\- Les estoy proponiendo demostrar quién es el mejor en _todo_. No solo físicamente. ¿Quieres hacerlo? ¿O es que te da miedito? -un "Uhhhhh" sonó en todo el gremio, haciendo enojar tanto a Laxus que tuvo que aceptar la propuesta.

\- ¿Qué propones? -preguntó dicho dragon slayer de segunda generación.

\- A ver qué dicen.. -se levantó de la mesa, poniéndose entre medio del mago de hielo y el dragon slayer de fuego, pasándoles el brazo por encima- ¿Qué les parece una competencia pasando por algunas pruebas mágicas que tendrán que superar para ganar?

\- ¡Hagámoslo! -contestó entusiasmado Natsu.

\- ¿A qué clase de "pruebas mágicas" te refieres? -preguntó Gajeel.

\- Estoy pensándolo.. Creo que ya lo tengo todo armado en mi cabeza. Serán pruebas en las que un valor esté en juego en cada una. Todos harán las mismas pruebas, así sería justo. Y al decir "en las que un valor esté en juego", me refiero a que serán pruebas de, por ejemplo.. el más valiente, el más sincero con uno mismo.. ¡Hasta podría haber del mejor cocinero! ¿Quién sabe? Muchas pruebas distintas en las que al final se demostrará quién es el más _poderoso_. Obviamente lo será quien logre pasar todas las pruebas.

\- Eso será pan comido.. -dijo confiado Laxus.

\- ¿Entonces qué dicen? ¿Quieren? -volvió a preguntar Cana.

\- ¡Sí! -respondieron todos los implicados.

\- _Muy bien.. Ahora que dichos cinco participan, no me contendré.. Sin duda le pediré ayuda a Mira.. ¿Qué van a saber ellos que para ser el más fuerte no se requiere tener fuerza? _-pensó con una sonrisa en su rostro la maga más alcohólica de Fairy Tail.

\- ¿Cómo piensas hacer todo eso Cana? -preguntó el maestro.

\- ¡Usted tranquilo! No requerirá tanto presupuesto. Nada que no tengamos ya aquí. -respondió mirando "discretamente" a ciertas magas, que calladas escuchaban toda la charla reciente. Salvo por una Juvia que gritaba como loca "_¡Usted ganará Gray-sama!_"- _Ay, ay, ay Juviita.. Si sabrás por lo que pasará tu Gray para ganar esta prueba.. -_pensó Cana- ¡Mañana comenzará esta competencia! Los quiero a ustedes cuatro listos a las 10 AM. ¡Quien no se presente a esa hora no será un hombre!

\- ¡Estar aquí a las 10 AM es de hombre! -gritó Elfman entusiasmado.

\- ¡Aye! -respondió Natsu- ¡Vamos Happy! ¡Lucy! ¡Vamos a entrenarme!

\- ¿E-eh? -comentó por lo bajo la rubia, sonrojada, siendo arrastrada de la mano del dragon slayer hacia su propia casa.

\- ¡Espera Natsuuuu! -los siguió Happy volando.

\- ¡Lily! -llamó el D.S de hierro- ¡Hora del entrenamiento diario! ¡Pero esta vez hasta el final del día!

\- ¡Sí! -contestó su exceed siguiéndolo.

\- Ah.. -frenó Gajeel- Levy.. ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

\- C-claro.. -comentó, media sonrojada, provocando un "_Gee Hee.._" de parte de su amigo, para luego salir del gremio.

\- ¡Gray-sama! -se le acercó la maga de agua- ¿Quiere que Juvia lo acompañe a entrenarse aún más? Juvia no tiene problema, es decir, Juvia no piensa que necesita entrenarse más.. ¡usted está perfecto así!

\- Como quieras.. -contestó Gray para salir del gremio.

\- _¡Gray-sama aceptó que Juvia lo acompañe! ¡Juvia está nerviosa! _-pensó, mientras sonreía y ponía sus ojos con forma de corazón- ¡E-espere Gray-sama! -lo corrió.

\- ¡Entrenar es de hombres! -gritó Elfman para luego salir del gremio como los demás, mientras Evergreen lo miraba.

\- _Hizo mal en meterse en esto.. Ay, Elfman.. _-pensó dicha maga, mientras formaba una ligera sonrisa.

\- ¿Y tú Laxus, no vas a entrenar? -preguntó la albina que siempre sonreía, desde la barra, al ver como éste se acercaba.

\- Gñé. No lo necesito -contestó mientras tomaba un vaso de cerveza.

\- Ara ara, espero que te diviertas -le sonrió Mira, provocando un desvío de mirada de parte de éste.

\- Por cierto, Mira.. -se acercó Cana- Necesitaré de tu ayuda para lo de mañana -le dijo, susurrándole así Laxus no la escucharía. Pero claro.. precisamente él no tiene su oído como ellas..

\- _Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.. _-pensó para sus adentros, mientras seguía bebiendo.


	2. Chapter 2

\- ¿Qué es lo que planeas, Cana? Ya desde el principio me pareció rara tu idea, por las caras que hacías -habló Mirajane, con una sonrisa, alejándose de Laxus (quien todavía seguía sentado en la barra).

\- Mi idea es hacerle saber a esos tontos que para ser el mejor se requieren otras cosas.. -dijo por lo bajo Cana.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Es lógico. Ellos piensan que para ser el mejor deben pelear entre ellos, demostrar ser el más fuerte, pero todo es físicamente, o mejor dicho, en el ámbito de la batalla. Yo quiero agarrar sus puntos débiles y hacer que los superen.

\- Cana, eso es muy bueno de tu parte -sonrió Mira.

\- .. No sé si me entendiste bien.. -dijo luego de sonreir ella también, pero de una manera más.. "perversa", lo que dejo a la albina extrañada. A continuación, la agarró del brazo para llevarla a otro lado a hablar mejor. Sin duda tenía que preparar mucho para el día siguiente.

Mientras tanto, Natsu se encontraba en la casa de Lucy, haciendo abdominales en el suelo, con un Happy haciendo de entrenador personal a su lado. Era una escena muy graciosa e inentendible para la maga celestial, que solo atinaba a observarlos.

\- Realmente no entiendo por qué tienes que ejercitarte tanto para lo de mañana.. -exclamó la rubia, mientras se sentaba en el suelo contra la pared, al lado del mago de fuego, quien seguía haciendo ejercicio, mientras el exceed le contaba cuántos abdominales iba haciendo.

\- ¿Cómo que no entiendes? ¡Es una competencia Lucy! ¡Voy a demostrarles cómo se debe pelear! -respondió éste con una sonrisa.

\- Pero no necesitas ejercitarte.. Igualmente.. ¿Quién te dice que va a ser una competencia de pelea? Cana dijo que iban a ser distintas pruebas diferentes..

\- ¡Da lo mismo! ¡Tengo que prepararme!

\- ¡Natsu, 20 abdominales más! -ordenó Happy.

\- ¡Aye sir! -le respondió el peli-rosado, mientras a Lucy le caía una gotita por la frente.

\- Pero es que no entiendes.. ¿No le notaste nada raro a Cana cuando hablaba de esta competencia? Conociéndola, diría que los va a engañar y hará otra cosa..

\- Mmm.. -frenó Natsu, luego de que Happy le diera la señal de "descanso", y se apoyó en la pared como Lucy- ¿Pero cómo nos engañaría? Todos somos buenos peleando..

\- ¿Es que no me escuchaste? Tooonto.. -decía Lucy mientras le golpeaba suavemente la cabeza- ¡Te estoy diciendo que tal vez resulta ser una competencia de cualquier cosa menos de pelea!

\- Naaa, no lo creo Lucy. Además así finalmente se decidiría quien es el mejor, como ella dijo, ¡y voy a ser yo!

\- _.. El mejor.. no el más fuerte.. Ay, Cana.. ¿Qué estás tramando? ¿P-por qué pienso que me involucra a mí con Natsu..? _-pensaba, mientras se sonrojaba, ignorando completamente a Natsu, quien seguía hablando de que iba a ganar, pero al ver que ésta tenía las mejillas coloradas y la mirada perdida, se le acercó mucho a su rostro para hacerla entrar en razón.

\- Luuucy, ¿estás bien? -preguntó el D.S.

\- ¡N-natsu! ¿Q-qué haces? -reaccionó la maga celestial, pero no se movió del lugar.

\- Es que estás mirando a la nada y.. quería asegurarme de que me vieras -sonrió- Te ves muy tierna sonrojada, pero ¿por qué lo estás?

\- E-eh.. p-por n-nada.. Es q-que.. estás m-muy cerca -tartamudeó la rubia.

\- Aaah.. ¿Te.. incomoda? -preguntó, comenzándose a sonrojar él también.

\- ¿A.. tí..? -le preguntó ella.

\- A mí no.. -dijo así sin más, sonriendo. Ella se quedó aún más estática de lo que estaba..

\- Se guuuuuuuuustan -dijo Happy, lo que fue un golpe en el estómago para ambos magos. Se separaron bruscamente, mirando para lados contrarios por su rubor en la cara.

\- H-happy.. ¿N-no debes seguir con tu tarea de entrenador? -preguntó Lucy medio nerviosa y enojada.

\- ¡A-ayer sir! -respondió el gato con miedo por la cara que ella le puso- ¡Natsuuuu, a correr!

\- ¡Aye! -respondió éste, levantándose de su lugar, pero, a pesar de la situación reciente, extendió su mano para que Lucy la tomara, asi se levantaba también.

\- ¿Y.. piensas correr aquí? -preguntó ésta.

\- ¡Claro! ¡En círculos!

\- ¿Eeeh? ¡Me vas a dejar un hoyo en el piso por lo rápido que corres! ¡Ni se te ocurra!

\- ¿Nos estás echando entonces? -puso cara triste el exceed.

\- Pues si van a correr sí.

\- Dah.. vamos Happy, ¡a correr! -pronunció el D.S colocándose en la ventana para saltar- Ey Lucy..

\- ¿S-sí? -se sonrojó nuevamente.

\- ¿Vas a venir a verme mañana no?

\- ..Claro que sí tonto.. ¿Cómo no? -le sonrió.

\- ¡Genial! ¡Vamos Happy! -saltó, alegre, mientras el gato lo seguía.

Pasaron las horas y se hizo el otro día. Antes de las 10 AM (la hora que Cana ordenó), todos los miembros de Fairy Tail se encontraban en su gremio.

\- ¿Y dónde va a ser la competencia Cana? -preguntó Erza.

\- De eso nos encargaremos de llevarlos el maestro y yo, es una sorpresa -contestó.

\- ¡Estoy encendido! -gritó Natsu, moviéndose como loco por su emoción.

\- Ya cálmate cabeza de fuego.. Vas a gastar tus pocas energías.. -le dijo Gray.

\- ¿Pocas energías? ¿No estarás hablando de tí no?

\- ¿Te crees gracioso, flamitas?

\- ¡Será gracioso cuando te gane!

\- ¿A sí? ¡Ya quiero verlo!

\- ¡Cállense un poco! -frenó Gajeel- Todos sabemos que ninguno de ustedes dos ganará, gee hee.

\- ¡Ey! -se quejaron ambos magos.

\- ¡Bueno! ¡Ya son las 10 AM! -llamó la atención el maestro- Ahora para transportarnos a la zona de la competencia, Cana los convertirá en cartas, así será más fácil.

\- Los concursantes que pasen al frente -ordenó Cana. Natsu, Gray, Gajeel y Laxus se colocaron en fila delante de ella- ¿Y Elfman..?

\- ¿No vino? Ara, ara, qué extraño.. -dijo su hermana mayor.

\- Ahora que lo dicen Evergreen tampoco está aquí.. Tal vez estén juntos -dijo Lisanna, con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Bueno, se perderá la competencia.. ¡Ahora, todos listos, que van a ser cartas!

\- ¡Sí! -dijeron todos. Cana los convirtió en cartas a sus compañeros menos al maestro (como antes se dijo), luego ellos dos se adentraron a una especie de portal transportable que los llevaba a otro lugar de Fiore.

Una vez que pasaron por éste, la maga alcohólica los liberó a todos de las cartas. Éstos se quedaron fascinados por lo que veían. El lugar era al aire libre, un césped verde, dos montañas muy altas, separadas entre sí, pero relativamente juntas, árboles.. todo muy normal. Pero allí se notaban distintos ámbitos donde se darían las pruebas mágicas de dicha competencia. Era un recorrido que debían seguir los participantes; ese recorrido iba desde donde se encontraban, subía una de las montañas, y aparentemente se debía pasar de ésta a la otra, ya que el recorrido proseguía en la segunda montaña. Luego de ésta, bajaba otra vez a la altura de los magos y terminaba. Ellos lo veían muy bien todo porque el recorrido se alejaba; en realidad, era un camino muuuy largo.

\- Wooow -exclamó Levy- ¡Esto es muy bueno!

\- ¡Estoy encendido! -gritó Natsu, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, al lado de Lucy.

\- ¿Otra vez? -dijo ésta con una gotita en la frente, pero luego de verlo tan feliz, sonrió para sí misma, mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

\- Realmente se lo montaron muy bien.. -opinó Laxus.

\- ¡Ey! Presten atención -dijo Cana. Los participantes se le acercaron- Gracias al maestro, los que no participan van a tener lácrimas de visión para poder ver mejor la carrera, ya que algunas zonas de ésta son cerradas o muy alejadas, por lo que podrán ver. Bueno, las reglas son simples: deberán ir de una estación a otra y frenarán en esta cuando yo comience a hablar para explicarles de qué consiste. Como dije, es una carrera, ganará aquel que haya completado todas las estaciones o la mayor cantidad posible, es decir, si alguien de alguna manera se saltea estaciones y llega a estar en el primer lugar, no será el ganador. Otro dato importante.. No podrán luchar entre ustedes mientras corren, ni en las estaciones (al menos que en éstas yo les indique que necesitan hacerlo) -cuando Cana dijo eso, todos los participantes, menos Laxus, mostraron tristeza en sus rostros- ¿Entendido?

\- Sí -contestaron éstos.

\- Bueno, sin más que decir, posiciónense en sus lugares, cada uno tiene una senda propia. ¡Vayan! -dijo Cana, para luego dirigirse con el maestro a una cabina posicionada en lo alto de una torre- Todos los espectadores, quedense quietos, que dentro de poco haremos que el suelo de madera en que están sea más alto, asique agárrense luego de las barras.

\- ¡Suerte Gray-sama! ¡Usted ganará! ¡Juvia piensa que es el mejor! -gritaba Juvia.

\- Gracias Juvia.. -le dijo, a lo que Juvia se sonrojó ferózmente.

\- ¡Gajeel! -llamó Levy.

\- ¿Hm? -"respondió" éste.

\- M-mucha suerte.. -le dijo.

\- Gracias enana -le contestó el D.S de hierro, sonriendo y acariciando sus cabellos, como si fuese una niña pequeña, lo que causó que ella se ruborize.

\- Laxus, espero que cumplas lo que dijiste -dijo una Mirajane sonrojada.

\- Claro que sí, ganaré -le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila (algo raro en él), para luego ir a posicionarse.

\- ¡Lucy, deséame suerte! -dijo el peli-rosado.

\- No la necesitas, vas a ganar -le contestó la maga celestial sonriéndole. Él se quedó un tiempo viéndola levemente sonrojado, para luego sonreir.

\- ¡Natsuuuuu, suerte! -gritaba Happy mientras se acercaba a él.

\- ¡Gracias! Ahora.. ¡a ganar! -corrió hasta su posición.

Como Cana dijo, el suelo en el que estaba parado el resto del gremio, se levantó hasta cierta altura en la que se podía ver muy bien a los participantes, pero no tan alta como la cabina del maestro y Cana. Las lácrimas de visión se encendieron, mostrando cuatro, una para cada participante.

\- ¡Y la carrera comienza.. en 3.. 2.. 1.. YA!


	3. Chapter 3

Los 4 participantes avanzaban rápidamente cada uno por su senda. Sus compañeros del gremio gritaban emocionados por cada uno de ellos. En sus caminos había algunos obstáculos que debían esquivar de alguna manera. Todos ellos menos Laxus (como era de esperar) corrían sonrientes. Su único pensamiento era ganar.

Al llegar a la primera estación -que se dieron cuenta que era una estación porque un gran cartel mágico apareció a medida que se iban acercando- dejaron de correr, como Cana les indicó.

\- ¡Muy bien! Aquí va la primera competencia -se escuchó la voz de dicha maga. Todos los magos prestaron atención, como también los espectadores, que al estar cerca prácticamente ni veían las lácrimas, además de que esa estación era al aire libre.

Los magos se quedaron anonadados. En la estación, había 4 cerdos en un gran campo que parecía ser de batalla. Los cerdos tenían sogas y monturas, y cada uno era del "color representante" de cada participante.

\- ¡El objetivo de esta estación es hacer caer completamente a cada participante para luego salir por su carril correspondiente! ¡Pero esto deberán hacerlo montando un cerdo! -tres de los magos de Fairy Tail hicieron una cara de terror al escuchar eso. Su problema de mareo no los ayudaría en nada..- ¡Para Gray, el cerdo de color azul! ¡Natsu, el cerdo rojo! ¡Gajeel, el cerdo negro! ¡Y Laxus, el cerdo amarillo! -se escucharon aplausos, luego de que cada uno se subiera al cerdo- ¡Cuando cualquiera de ustedes vea a los otros 3 en el piso, será el ganador y abandonará al cerdo para seguir corriendo! ¡Los 3 que hayan caído, luego deberán llegar a sus salidas correspondientes, tratando de que no se interfieran entre sí, y así seguir corriendo también! ¡El primero que salga ganará un punto!

\- Creo que ya sabemos quién ganará.. ¿No, chicos? -comentó por lo bajo el mago de hielo, recibiendo un gruñido de parte de los demás.

\- ¡Esto es injusto! -se quejó Natsu.

\- ¡Sin más que decir.. "Est. 1: ¡Monta en el cerdito!" comienzaaaaa... YA!

Los cerdos comenzaron a moverse como locos por el movimiento de las riendas que dieron cada uno de los magos. Al primer paso de estos animales, los tres dragon slayer se marearon, dejando a Gray con una gran ventaja.

\- ¡Eeesto es el infiernoooo! -se quejaba Gajeel, mientras su rostro mostraba sufrimiento.

\- ¡Vamos Gajeel, tú puedes! -animó Levy, sonrojándose por cómo la miraban los demás, en especial ciertas amigas de ella.

\- ¡Gray, maldito! -gritaba el D.S de fuego.

Gray se acercó a gran velocidad hacia los otros tres y con solo un movimiento de mano logró empujarlos, haciendo que se calleran fácilmente. Luego de reírse, se acercó a su salida, tranquilamente.

\- ¡Gray-sama es el mejor! -gritaba una emocionada Juvia.

\- _Natsu.._ -pensaba Lucy, preocupada por lo mal que la estaba pasando.

\- ¡Quítate de mi camino! -andaba a toda velocidad dicho mago, subiéndose otra vez al cerdo, esquivando a los otros. Estaba muy cerca de la salida, Gray se impresionó por cómo soportaba el mareo, y apuró más su paso. La maga celestial, que espectaba toda la situación, sonreía.

\- ¡Vamos Natsuuuu! -alentaba un Happy emocionado.

\- ¡Salamandra, no vayas tan rápido! -le gritaba Gajeel, al ver que Natsu ya se había bajado del cerdo en su salida correspondiente- ¡Malditos! -susurró, y apuró su paso, al igual que Laxus a pesar de que realmente estaban sufriendo ahí arriba.

\- ¡Parece que los dragon slayer superaron su mareo! -relataba Cana- ¡Gray corre por su senda en el 1º lugar, obteniendo 1 punto por haber ganado! ¡Natsu desmontó su cerdo, y ya se encuentra bien, hasta corriendo! ¡En el 2º lugar! ¡Laxus ya llegó a la salida, estando así en el 3º puesto! ¡Y por último, Gajeel, que ya está llegando! -todos aplaudieron.

Los cuatro magos ya se encontraban corriendo por sus sendas, que estaban llenas de trampas que esquivaban con facilidad. A penas Gray pisó la segunda estación, Cana procedió a explicar de qué se trataba. Los otros tres participantes la escuchaban igualmente. Esto se debía hacer de esta manera porque sino no serviría de nada prácticamente ver quién termina una estación primero.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Como Gray ya entró en la siguiente estación, procederé a explicarla! ¡En ésta, cada participante deberá decorar los 5 muffins de chocolate de la manera que indica cada cartel a su lado! -Natsu, Laxus y Gajeel ya habían llegado a la estación, y frenaron como el mago de hielo- ¡Para esto usarán los ingredientes que estan a su lado! ¡Una vez terminados los muffins, deberán colocarlos en la bandeja y apoyarlos en la máquina que mide si están bien, regular, o mal! ¡Si se indica que están mal, deberán hacer 3 de nuevo hasta que se indique lo contrario! ¡En regular, deberán hacer solamente 1 de nuevo, pero esta vez bien hecho! ¿Entendieron?

\- ¡Sí! -contestaron tres de los participantes, aunque algunos dudosos.

\- Eh... -comentó Natsu por lo bajo (siendo él el que no contestó lo mismo que sus contrincantes).

\- "¡Est. 2: ¡Cocineritas!" -se quejaron al escuchar el nombre, a diferencia del público, que se rió- comienzaaaa.. AHORA! -ordenó Cana.

Los cuatro magos corrieron como locos hasta sus respectivas mesas. Lily y Levy sonrieron al saber de qué se trataba esta estación, ya que a Gajeel siempre se lo destacó como un buen cocinero (algo que solo ellos dos sabían). Gray y Natsu eran bastante parecidos en ese tema, es decir, Natsu cocinaba siempre pescado o alguna que otra comida "normal". El Fullbaster cocinaba comidas de paquete, instantáneas. Nunca se imaginaron siendo reposteros..

Por otro lado, respecto a Laxus, nadie sabía qué tan bueno era en ese aspecto, aunque como todos lo veían como alguien maduro, con mucho conocimiento, seguramente iba a saber cocinar bien. De todos modos, esta prueba tenía más que ver con la "creatividad", a pesar de que solamente debían copiar la foto de cada uno de los 5 muffins.

Como se imaginaba, Gajeel empezó a decorar los muffins con mucha facilidad, y rapidez. Lo que se pedía en cada uno de ellos no era tan complicado, pero se debía hacer bien, por lo que llevaría tiempo. Pero este dragon slayer era la excepción.

\- ¿Qué.. mierda? -pronunció Natsu al ver a Gajeel.

\- ¿Cómo.. lo haces? -preguntó Gray, tratando de llevarle el mismo ritmo.

\- ¡Já! Ustedes no lo sabían, pero soy muy bueno en este ámbito. Gee jee

\- ¡Y LAXUS TAMBIÉN! -gritó asustado el peli-rosado, apurándose. Gray abrió los ojos como platos al verlo, imitando a su amigo/enemigo. Efectivamente, Laxus ya iba 3 muffins perfectos, aunque no superaba a Gajeel que ya iba casi por el quinto bien hecho- ¡Aaaah, tengo que apurarme! -por lo tanto, se apuró más, pero los 3 que ya tenía hechos, como Gray, eran.. medio malos.

\- ¡Gee jee! -pronunció Gajeel, para luego colocar los muffins en la bandeja y llevarlos a su respectiva máquina. La máquina señaló el color verde, es decir que la prueba fue superada perfectamente.

\- ¡Perfecto! ¡La prueba fue ganada por Gajeel, quien recibe 1 punto! ¡Y mírenlo, ya echó a correr! -anunciaba Cana- ¡Los otros tres deberán apurarse, ya que Gajeel tiene una gran ventaja! ¡Miren! ¡Justo hablo y Laxus recibe una calificación perfecta también! ¡El segundo lugar para el D.S del rayo!

\- ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! -se gritaba el mago de fuego. Colocó la bandeja en la máquina, y le dio regular- ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Otro más?! ¡Luuucy! ¡Es tu culpa por nunca enseñarme a hacer estas cosas que a tí te salen tan bien! -le gritaba.

\- ¡N-no es mi culpa tonto! ¡Podrías saberlo hacer tú solito! -le contestó gritando la maga celestial, con un leve rubor en su rostro.

\- ¡Vamos...! -A Gray tampoco le fue tan bien, dándole regular- ¡Dah!

\- ¡Gray-sama, Juvia le enseñará también! -gritó la Loxar, imaginándose varias cosas en su cabeza. Gray solamente la ignoró, sonrojándose un poco.

Natsu, mientras tanto, ya había terminado el muffin extra que debía hacer (como el mago de hielo), y le salió perfecto, por lo que comenzó a alcanzar a los demás.

\- ¡Esperenmeee! -gritó corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡Oye maldito! ¡No te vayas! -le dijo Gray, colocando el muffin en la máquina, y saliendole la luz verde, por lo que corrió rápidamente como los demás.

\- ¡Muy bien, Natsu en el tercer lugar, y Gray último! ¡Ahora todos se dirigen a la tercer prueba! -avisó la maga borracha- ¿Qué le va pareciendo esta competencia, maestro?

\- Muy divertida, y lo mejor de todo es que ellos no saben qué les espera a estos magos.. -comentó Makarov, riéndose, como Cana.

\- ¡¿Ehh?! -gritaron todos los participantes, mientras corrían. Ahora iban bastante igual en la carrera, ya que los dos últimos magos de la competencia gastaron mucha energía corriendo para alcanzar a Gajeel y Laxus.

\- _Mi mal presentimiento se va a cumplir.. Lo sé.. _-pensó Laxus, mientras seguía escuchando las risas de su abuelo.


	4. Chapter 4

En la competencia, que aunque Gray y Gajeel llevaban la delantera con 1 punto cada uno, todos los participantes estaban bastantes parejos. Pero igualmente, el tramo que ahora les tocaba recorrer, tenía bastantes trampas más difíciles de esquivar, como agujeros de poca profundidad pero que te absorbían, plantas carníboras con mucha flexibilidad, entre otras. Precisamente estas trampas hicieron que quienes iban adelante corriendo (Gajeel y Laxus), se rebajaran un poco más hasta llegar a los otros dos restantes. Ahora el camino se alejaba un poco de donde estaban los espectadores, por lo todos dirigieron sus miradas a las lácrimas de visión, las cuatro que enfocaban a cada uno.

Los participantes frenaron su paso ya que ya habían llegado a la tercera estación, por lo cual Cana comenzó a contar de qué se trataba. En ésta, el suelo era simplemente tierra con mucho polvo. Había un gran lago de mucha profundidad, y cuatro largas sogas a su lado. Ahora todos se sentían con las energías renovadas por lo que se les vendría.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Han llegado a la tercera estación! Su nombre es "Est. 3: ¡La destreza!".

\- _Espero que sea algo bueno.. _-pensó Natsu.

\- ¡En esta estación deberán subir las sogas correspondientes para cada uno, y luego de haber llegado hasta la cima.. -señaló la maga. Las sogas se extendían hacia arriba, para que se las pueda escalar. En sus respectivas cimas, había una base por la que se podían parar.

\- ¿No será.. lo que pienso, no? -comentó Laxus al aire, por lo que los otros tres lo miraron.

\- ..deberán saltar al lago, en un clavado! -prosiguió Cana. Todos tragaron saliva, es decir, no es que antes no habían saltado desde un lugar tan alto, pero nunca les sucedió que debían caer específicamente en un lugar o sino se romperían la cara- ¿Entendido?

\- S-sí.. -contestaron los participantes.

\- _¡Esta mujer está loca!_ -pensó Lucy- _Si alguien le errara.. Si Natsu cayera mal.. _-tragó saliva.

\- ¡Bueno, entonces estén listos! -Cana con un aviso al maestro, hizo que instantáneamente la ropa de los 4 magos cambiase a sus respectivos trajes de baño.

\- ¿E-eh? -pronunció Gray.

\- ¡Gray-sama es tan apuesto! -gritó Juvia con corazones en sus ojos, recibiendo una mirada con gota animé de parte de todos los espectadores. Aunque por la lejanía de dicha estación, el mago de hielo no podía oírla.

\- ¡Bueno, esta estación comienza en 3, 2, 1... YA! -señaló Cana.

Los magos corrieron hasta las sogas, y comenzaron a escalarlas. Debido a la fuerza que tenían por ser magos bien entrenados, no les dificultaba mucho, pero igualmente era bastante larga, por lo cual se cansarían de todos modos. Las lácrimas los visualizaba a cada uno, mostrando cómo subían con mucha destreza. Lucy se sonrojó por ver cómo subía Natsu. con su torso desnudo, como todos los demás, transpirando. "_¿Q-qué piensas.. Lucy? Por Kami.._" pensó para sus adentros la maga celestial. Ninguna de sus amigas se dedicó a ver su sonrojo, ya que ellas también estaban.. bastante ocupadas.

Luego de un tiempo, el primero en llegar a su cima fue Laxus, recibiendo aplausos de todos los demás. Sin embargo el hecho de ver el lago tan.. "chiquito", no le gustaba mucho. Mientras tanto, Natsu fue el segundo en arribar. Se quedó unos segundos viendo el lago, pero luego volteó a ver cómo Gajeel y Gray ya habían llegado también.

\- ¡Tú puedes Natsu! -animó fuertemente Lucy, aún sabiendo que no la iba a escuchar.

Sin embargo, él al ser un dragon slayer, pudo oírla. Al ver a su competencia estar en la misma situación que él, y escuchar a Lucy animarle, no lo dudo dos veces. Él podía ganar, debía ganar.

\- ¡Allá vooooy! -gritó para luego saltar muy decidido, cayendo de clavado. La maga celestial se tapó su boca media sonriente con ambas manos. Los otros tres participantes miraban atónicos cómo se había mandado sin dudarlo. Los espectadores estaban en silencio viendo su caída, hasta que entró al agua perfectamente, y luego de un tiempo salió. Todos aplaudieron alegremente. Al salir, se sacudió tal cual perro, y comenzó a correr, aún con el traje de baño puesto.

\- ¡Impresionante! ¡1 punto para Natsu, igualando así a Gray y Gajeel! -informó Cana.

\- Muy bien, Natsu.. -comentó Laxus. Luego sin dudarlo, saltó de clavado, logrando impresión en el público por lo repentino que fue eso.

\- ¡Si el cabeza de fuego puede, yo también! -se dijo Gray, para después tirarse como los otros dos. Gajeel no se quedó atrás, asique también lo hizo.

Una vez abajo, los tres magos salieron del agua y comenzaron a correr para alcanzar a Natsu, quien llevaba gran ventaja. Los obstáculos eran aún más difíciles que antes. Sin embargo el peli-rosado estaba tan emocionado que los podía esquivar fácilmente. "_¿Y a éste qué le pasa?_" se preguntaban los otros tres, tratando de igualarlo.

\- ¡Oy, vuelve aquí maldita flama! -le gritó Gray, aún corriendo.

\- ¡Já! ¡¿Por qué no te mueves más rápido?! ¡Pareces un carolsito, hielitos! -le contestó el otro, sin siquiera verlo.

\- ¡Miren! ¡Natsu ya casi llega a la cuarta estación, la más importante, y la más difícil! -anunció la maga borracha.

\- ¡Estoy encendidoo! -gritó emocionado el dragon slayer de fuego, para luego entrar a la estación. Al rato los demás llegaron.

Esta estación era un graaaan cuarto cerrado, por lo que sí o sí se debían usar las lácrimas para ver dentro, a pesar de que estuviese tan lejana. Una vez que los cuatro participantes entraron, las puertas se cerraron. Dentro había tres habitaciones. Ellos se encontraban en la primera. Tanto los magos como los espectadores estaban intrigados, ya que dentro de dicho cuarto no había nada, sólamente a lo lejos una puerta, que era la que conectaba con la segunda habitación.

\- ¿Están listos, para la más difícil de las pruebas? -anunció Cana, para luego reír macabramente.

\- ¡Claro que sí! -contestaron al unísono los participantes.

\- Oye, por cierto, ¿Vas a devolvernos nuestras ropas? -preguntó Laxus incrédulo.

\- No, quédense así, que sin duda va a cambiar mucho.. -rió por lo bajo la maga encargada de toda la competencia.

\- ¿Y de qué va esta prueba? -preguntó el D.S de hierro.

\- A eso iba.. Esta estación consta de tres partes, y su nombre es.. "Est. 4: Pensamientos y deseos".. -los magos la miraron sin entender nada, estando igual que el público. Ella solo sonrió.


	5. Chapter 5

Los cuatro magos miraban atentos a Cana. Todo el público yacía callado, para poder escuchar la explicación de la cuarta estación.

\- Como ya dije, esta estación se llama "Est. 4: Pensamientos y deseos", y consta de tres cuartos. Se le dio ese nombre a la estación ya que deben enfrentarse a sus pensamientos, hasta las cosas que su consciente no acepta, pero sí su inconsciente; a lo que piensas cuando yo les diga las pautas. En cada cuarto se ganará un punto a quien complete antes el desafío, pasando por la puerta que conecta al otro cuarto, donde también deberá esperar a los demás participantes, así podré explicar las pautas. Es por todo esto que esta estación es la más importante.. y la más difícil -sonrió la maga ebria- ¿Se entendió?

\- ¡Sí! -contestaron los cuatro, emocionados pero algo asustados, ya que esto solamente dependía de ellos mismos, y no era algo que pudiesen controlar.

\- Genial, entonces voy a explicar la primera parte -los participantes se posicionaron en sus respectivos lugares- ¡Al fin les toca pelear! En este cuarto se enfrentarán a cierta persona que quieran demostrarle que son mejores. Acuerdense que no pueden manipular sus verdaderos pensamientos, por lo tanto, pensar en alguien en particular ahora no servirá de nada.

\- ¡Al fin! ¡Estoy encendido! -se alegró el D.S de fuego.

\- Estoy muy seguro de quién me va a salir.. -dijo el mago de hielo, mostrando una sonrisa de lado.

\- Esto va a ser muy interesante, gee jee -mencionó Gajeel, también sonriendo. Laxus permaneció callado.

\- ¡Bueno! Como ya se ha entendido.. ¡que comience el juego! -anunció Cana.

Apenas dio la orden, la persona en la que cada uno de los participantes pensaba apareció ante sus ojos. Era muy realista, como si no fuese producto de la imaginación. Delante de Gray, apareció Natsu, a lo cual el verdadero Natsu rió. Esa misma risa fue contagiada por Gray, ya que quien apareció enfrente de su amigo/enemigo fue el mago de hielo. Ambos chocaron sus manos por lo ocurrido, mientras sonreían. Respecto a Gajeel y Laxus, delante del primero apareció un ex-miembro de su antiguo gremio (solo Juvia podía ubicar quién era), y frente al D.S del rayo apareció su padre, Iván, con el cual ya había peleado una vez, pero siempre tuvo mucho enojo acumulado hacia él que no se podía ir.

\- Me lo imaginaba.. -comentó Lucy con una gotita en la frente, provocando que el resto de su alrededor asintiera, al ver los pensamientos de Natsu y Gray.

\- ¡Jaja! ¡Vas a ver cómo tu otro yo pierde! -le dijo Natsu a Gray.

\- ¿Yo? ¡Tú vas a verte caer primero, cabeza de fuego!

\- ¿Qué estás esperando, hielitos? ¿Tienes miedo? -todos se quedaron perplejos al ver como el Natsu imaginario le hablaba al Gray real.

\- ¡Soy tan genial hasta imaginariamente! -gritó de la emoción el peli-rosado.

\- Cuando cada participante piensa en la otra persona, se la imagina cómo sería completamente, por lo tanto el habla también está incluído -informó Cana- Y ahora.. ¡a pelear!

Cada uno estaba muy enfocado en su pelea. Obviamente, mientras tanto, Natsu y Gray se decían comentarios, provocando más furia hacia su persona imaginaria.

Pasó el tiempo y todos estaban exhautos. Sus respectivas batallas estaban muy igualadas, sin embargo, en un momento, Laxus logra un golpe que hace desaparecer a su padre imaginario, informando así su victoria. Tranquilamente se dirigió hacia el otro cuarto, donde pudo recobrar un poco su energía.

\- ¡Laxus ha dado el golpe final contra su padre! ¡1 punto para él! -aplausos- ¡Ahora todos los participantes están igualados en 1 punto! ¡Oh, miren! ¡Gajeel ha derrotado a su contrincante también! Y ya se dirige hacia el segundo cuarto. -decía la maga borracha.

\- ¡Maldito Graaaaay, mira lo que provocas! -gritaba Natsu enojado, mientras golpeaba con más fuerza a su adversario en la batalla- ¡Yo tengo que ganar! ¡Garras del dragón de fuego!

\- ¡Qué cabeza dura este Natsu, igual que el real! ¡Ice Maker...! -gritaba igual de enojado el peli-azul.

Al mismo tiempo, ambos magos hacen caer a sus enemigos, haciendo que desaparezcan. Todo el público se calló en ese momento. Después de tantos años peleando, resulta que se derrotan justo en el mismo momento, dejando así claramente que no demostraron quién es el mejor. Natsu y Gray, cansados, se miraron enojados.

\- ¡Esto no puede ser verdad! -le dijo Natsu.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Nunca vamos a saber quién es el mejor! -le respondió el mago de hielo.

\- Já, igualmente te derroté.. -se burló.

\- ¡Oy, yo también a tí!

\- ¡Pero ese no era yo, era solo tu imaginación!

\- ¡Tenía la misma fuerza que tú.. hablaba como tú.. a mí me parece que sí eras!

\- ¡Entonces yo también te derroté a tí!

\- ¡Cállate, cabeza de fuego!

\- ¡¿Quiéres pelear?! ¡Tu otro yo no me agotó mi energía, puedo derrotarte en un segundo así como estás!

\- ¡Demuéstralo! ¡Tu otro yo me dejó con ganas de pelear, ya que sólo estuvimos jugando! -ambos quedaron frente a frente, gruñéndose.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Ya ganaron, ahora pasen al otro cuarto, si es que son inteligentes! -frenó Cana, logrando la risa de los otros miembros de Fairy Tail.

Una vez dentro del segundo cuarto, la puerta por la que pasaron se cerró. Este cuarto era muy similar al otro, lo único que cambiaba eran el color de las paredes, y era menos espacioso.

\- ¡Muy bien! Ahora que todos están aquí, igualados de puntos, explicaré de que va el segundo cuarto -dijo Cana. Luego alzó su mano derecha y chasqueó los dedos. En el momento en el que lo hizo, un gran desierto con cielo tormentoso apareció delante de los ojos de los cuatro magos, logrando un gran impacto tanto en éstos como en sus compañeros del gremio. Ya no parecía que estaban en un cuarto, y mucho menos uno pequeño. De este gran lugar imaginario, se desprendía mucho viento hacia ellos.

\- ¡Woooow..! -pronunció Natsu, quedando con la boca abierta.

\- Esto es.. tan real.. -agregó Gajeel.

\- Hasta me da frío.. -volvió a comentar Natsu, ya que aún seguían únicamente con sus trajes de baño.

\- Creé esta ilusión, en la que cada uno se imaginará a sí mismo -prosiguió Cana. En ese instante, delante de Gray apareció otro Gray, igual a él nada más que con su ropa cotidiana. Todos estaban confundidos, hasta que delante de Natsu apareció un Natsu imaginario, y así con los demás- En este cuarto se imaginarán a ustedes mismos (como pueden ver) esquivando las piedras que vendrán hacia ustedes. Estas piedras son imaginarias, pero deberán esquivarlas imaginándose qué movimiento haría cada uno para no chocar contra ellas, ya que si no los hace, sentirán daño, porque ese daño que recibirá su otro yo, es el mismo que ustedes recibirían. Pueden usar sus poderes, pero todo esto lo tendrán que hacer mentalmente, no físicamente, por supuesto. Requiere bastante concentración y pensamiento rápido en el ámbito de batalla.

\- Claramente Natsu va a perder.. -comentó Gray, provocando risas del público.

\- ¡Ey! -se le quejó.

\- ¿Se entendió? -preguntó Cana, a lo que los cuatro asistieron- Okay, la segunda parte de la estación comienza.. ¡ahora!

Un montón de piedras venían hacia ellos. Los cuatro permanecían estáticos, aunque sentían mucha necesidad de moverse, ya que las piedras se veían muy reales, pero al ver a su otro yo enfrente, se tranquilizaban más. Era un desafío muy difícil, sin embargo lo iban llevando bien.

Gray hacía congelar la mayoría de las piedras, y otras las esquivaba. Natsu, aunque le dificultaba el no moverse él, lo estaba haciendo bien; algunas piedras las ahuyentaba con su rúgido del dragón de fuego, y otras simplemente las esquivaba. Gajeel era el que mejor lo llevaba, ya que él podía conventirse en una sombra, por lo cual tenía mucha más destreza. A Laxus le costaba un poco, ya que los rayos no funcionan tan bien con las piedras, pero sin embargo usaba su fuerza física para romper unas cuantas.

\- ¡Argg! -mientras Natsu esquivaba las piedras, una grande se dirigió rápidamente y no pudo evitar ser golpeado por ésta. El dolor, como dijo Cana, iba a ser sentido físicamente, por lo que el verdadero Natsu retrocedió chocando contra la pared del cuarto al ver cómo su imaginario recibió la piedra, lo cual lo desestabilizó por completo. Más piedras lo golpearon en ese momento.

\- ¡Natsu! -gritó Lucy instintívamente al verlo sufrir, preocupada.

\- Tranquila Lucy -le dijo Happy, también un poco preocupado- Es Natsu, ¡es el mejor en una pelea!

\- Tienes razón.. -respondió en voz baja- _Sólo espero que no le sea tan grave el dolor.. Natsu.. _-pensó.

Tardó un poco, pero el peli-rosado pudo volver a estabilizarse. Mientras tanto, los demás recibían algunos golpes, excepto Gajeel. Al no recibir golpe alguno, quería decir que sus piedras iban más rápidas que las de los demás, ya que ninguna chocó con él, haciendo frenar a las demás piedras. Unos segundos después, sus piedras dejaron de venir, y su otro yo desapareció, indicando que él había ganado.

\- ¡Ya tenemos un ganador! ¡1 punto para Gajeel, acumulando así dos puntos! ¡Se posiciona en el primer lugar! -informó Cana, seguido de muchos aplausos. El segundo en terminar de esquivar las piedras fue Gray, y luego Natsu y Laxus simultáneamente. Todos fueron aplaudidos- ¡Genial! ¡Sin duda ha sido difícil, pero pudieron superarlo! Pasen entonces a la tercer sala.

Cuando cruzaron las puertas, se les presentó un cuarto espacioso con las paredes rosas y cuatro grandes sillas contra una de las paredes. Los participantes estaban muy confundidos por este cuarto. Los restantes del gremio, mirando aún por la lácrima, también estaban confundidos por lo que veían. ¿Cuatro hombres con un desafío en un cuarto rosa? Sin duda era algo extraño..

\- Ahora el último cuarto de esta estación, y creo yo que será muuuuy difícil -dijo Cana, riendo a lo último. Lucy tuvo muy mal presentimiento sobre esto..


	6. Chapter 6

Tanto los participantes como los restantes de Fairy Tail estaban asustados por el último cuarto de la estación cuatro. Ya el nombre "Pensamientos y deseos" era un poco aterrador, e intrigaba.. pero sumándole a eso, que Cana suelte una risa diciendo que ese era el cuarto más difícil, y ver todo rosa, no parecía algo tan bueno. Lo primero que uno podía pensar al ver el cuarto es en chicas.. ¿Tendría algo que ver?

Los cuatro magos se posicionaron delante de cada silla (sin sentarse aún), como Cana indicó.

\- Sin duda este será un desafío difícil de olvidar.. -rió Cana, la maga ebria.

\- Me da miedo que se ría tanto.. -le comentó Gray a Natsu, haciendo que éste asintiera- _Mierda.. ¿Se incluirán chicas? Conociendo a Cana es probable que nos juegue una broma.. _-pensó para sus adentros.

\- Levy-chan, ¿qué piensas que puede ser esto? -le preguntó la maga celestial a su amiga.

\- No lo sé, ¿pero no tienes un mal presentimiento? Es que yo lo tengo.. Ya sabes que Cana riéndose así no indica algo bueno.. -le contestó ésta.

\- ¡Muy bien! Procederé a explicar este desafío, ¡qué emoción! -a todos se les salió una gotita al estilo anime- Primero lo obvio: cuando completen el desafío, saldrán por la puerta que va al exterior, y esta vez para seguir corriendo como anteriormente se hacía hasta la próxima estación.

\- _Sigue sonriendo.. ¿qué es esto? _-pensó Gajeel.

\- En este cuarto, pensarán en la chica que les gusta provocándolos -toda la gente abrió los ojos muy ampliamente. ¿En serio decía esto con Natsu y Gray participando? Por otro lado, ciertas mujeres estaban ruborizadas, y asustadas al mismo tiempo- Esto no es nada que ustedes puedan controlar. Lo más lógico es que muchos de ustedes piensen "A mí no me gusta nadie", sin embargo, el inconsciente lo sabe, y de ahí saldrá la chica que aparezca ante sus ojos. Este cuarto define la palabra "deseos" del nombre de la estación, ya que lo que verán, es lo que realmente desean, sumándole a eso que esa chica estará provocándolo a cada uno. Para completar el desafío, tendrán que resistirse a dicha mujer, tratar de safar de ella y quien cruze la puerta primero, ganará el desafío, obteniendo un punto. ¿Se entendió? -sonrió aún más. Parecía que hasta temblaba de la emoción.

\- ... -los cuatro se quedaron sin palabras.

\- ¡Genial! Sabía que lo entenderían -y siguió sonriendo Cana- Sin más que decir, todos miren al frente..

\- _¡Esto no me lo esperaba..! ¿Q-qué saldrá? ¡Me cambaría la vida por completo, y más si todos me están viendo! _-pensó el mago de hielo, mirando al frente como Cana indicó.

\- _¿La chica.. de mis sueños? Y-yo nunca pensé en eso.. Simplemente hacía lo que quería.. N-no tengo tanta idea sobre ese tipo de temas.. _-pensó Natsu, tragando fuertemente.

\- ¡Y, el desafío comienza en 3.. 2.. 1.. ya!

La primer chica en aparecer fue Lucy, apareciendo delante de Natsu, indicando que esa era la chica de sus sueños. A penas la maga celestial se vio a sí misma por la lácrima, frente al D.S de fuego, se sonrojó furozmente, aunque se sentía bien. Ella nunca había reconocido que le gustara Natsu, pero el hecho de saber que él gustaba de ella la hacía sentir muy feliz. No solo se sonrojó por ser ella la chica, sino también por cómo estaba vestida (como Cana dijo, las chicas que aparecían iban a provocarlos); llevaba simplemente un sostén negro con una falda roja y negra, y unas botas largas negras. El cabello lo tenía suelto, y tenías unos guantes también negros. Toda la ropa tenía detalles de llamas de fuego dibujadas.

\- ¡Natsuu, estoy encendida! -dijo seductoramente la Lucy imaginaria, mientras se le acercaba. Los otros tres participantes seguían viendo a Lucy, sabiendo así que algo parecido les esperaba. El público estaba atento viendo la lácrima de Natsu (cada lácrima enfocaba a cada uno de los magos, y por ahora solamente la rubia apareció), y a la Lucy real simultáneamente. Ésta se trataba de esconder, ignorando las risas de sus amigas, y comentarios de algunos compañeros del gremio.

\- Ar- e-eh- L-lu-cy.. -Natsu estaba atónito por lo que veía. Su cara estaba roja sin más no poder. El hecho de que ella apareciera le hizo enteder muchas cosas que pasaban entre la rubia y él, y además al verla vestida así, diciéndole la frase que él siempre usa pero en otro sentido, lo hacía quedarse hipnotizado.. Sí, él también por sus adentros "estaba encendido". La Lucy imaginaria se le acercó tanto que lo hizo sentarse en la silla que tenía detrás, mientras lo abrazaba y le hacía ciertas caricias.

\- _Ya sabía que algo raro iba a pasar.. _-pensaba Lucy, mientras su cara sufría muchos cambios de humor al ver lo que veía.

\- B-bueno.. e-eso era de esperar.. -comentó Gray en voz alta, recibiendo una afirmación de Gajeel. Hasta que éste último miró para adelante, y allí vio a Levy.

\- ¿L-levy..? -pronunció como pudo. La enana llevaba un vestido apretado, pero era de hierro. Sus partes femeninas se resaltaban igualmente.

\- Gajeel.. ¿Quieres un poco de hierro? -le dijo la Levy imaginaria, levemente sonrojada.

\- ¡¿Q-qué?! -gritó la Levy real al escuchar eso, muy ruborizada. Un montón de comentarios salieron al aire. Ahora Lucy se sentía un poco más aliviada, sin embargo se enfocaba únicamente en la lácrima de Natsu, viendo como él no dejaba de ver a su ella imaginaria a los ojos, callado, mientras recibía cada caricia de ella. Gajeel al ver a Levy retrocedió un poco por el asombro, aunque le hizo darse cuenta que en verdad ella le gustaba. Retrocedió hasta toparse con la silla, donde ella se le sentó a upa.

\- E-em.. L-levy.. -soltó el D.S de hierro.

\- ¡E-esa n-no soy yo! -gritó aún muy sonrojada la maga experta en libros.

\- Jejeee, Lucy.. -ahora el mago de fuego estaba sonriendo por algunas caricias de la maga celestial.

\- ¡N-NO TE APROVECHES TANTO, T-TONTO! -gritó ahora enojada la Lucy real.

\- ¡Se guuuuuustan! -comentó el exceed azul viéndolas a Lucy y Levy simultáneamente. Todos los demás apoyaron ese comentario riéndose y admirando lo que veían en las lácrimas. Ellas dos no pudieron contestar nada.

\- ¡¿Q-qué?! ¡L-laxus con.. ¿Mira?! -gritó el mago de hielo muy sorprendido al ver cómo Laxus estaba sentado hipnotizado por Mira, quien vestía en su forma de Satan Soul, y quien yacía sentada provocativamente en las piernas del D.S del rayo.

\- ¿Qué tiene, mocoso? Cada uno con sus gustos.. -dijo como si nada, dejando callados a todos. Por otro lado, la Mira real estaba levemente sonrojada pero sonriendo, como si nadie estuviese sorprendido de aquella pareja.

\- ¿Y-y.. yo..? -se preguntó al aire Gray.

\- Gray-sama.. -se escuchó. El mago de hielo miró al frente y se encontró con Juvia. Sí, Juvia; vestida únicamente con una camisa celeste de Gray, con algunos botones abiertos. Su cabello estaba suelto, y no tenía nada en los pies- ¿N-no quiere hacerlo con la ropa puesta, Gray-sama? -dijo seductoramente mientras se acercaba.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿JU-VIA?! ¡JUVIA! -el público quedó anonadado, y por otra parte feliz, ya que dicho mago siempre la rechazaba y negaba todo lo que sea entre ellos dos, y al final resultaba ser que sí gustaba de ella, pero no lo sabía. La Juvia real, literalmente se desmayó de amor, sonriendo y balbuceando un montón de palabras inentendibles. Sus amigas la sostenían para que no se cayera, felices por ella, pero aún cada una con sus temas. Gray, apenas la Juvia imaginaria se le acercaba, se iba alejando hacia atrás. Se topó con la silla pero no se permitó sentarse- _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿J-Juvia me gusta?! ¡Esto n-no puede ser! ¿O sí? ¡N-no, claro que no! ¡E-es Juvia!.. ¡Es Juvia! _-pensaba el mago mientras evitaba cualquier tipo de contacto inapropiado de su parte. Igualmente estaba sonrojado por cómo se veía la maga de agua, y no podía evitar mirarla.

\- ¡Ja, lo sabía! -se distrajo para ese comentario Natsu.

\- ¡¿Qué dices, cabeza hueca?! ¡N-no sabías nada! ¡E-esto no es real! -le contestó el peli-azul.

\- Natsu.. déjalo en paz.. Es decir, me estoy dignando a que me hagas lo que quieras.. ¿Por qué no aprovechas? -le dijo la Lucy imaginaria, haciendo que la vuelva a mirar, mientras le tocaba sus abdominales. El hecho de que aún los 4 participantes siguieran en traje de baño cambiaba las cosas, se sentía mucho mejor el cuerpo de sus chicas en ellos, y sus caricias. Él por instinto la sostuvo de la cintura (más bien un poquito más abajo..). Aunque no fuese algo común escuchado en Lucy, la forma en la que lo dijo fue muy parecido a la real.

\- Cl-laro Lucy.. -le contestó viéndole el cuerpo. Ahora soltó un poco su mirada fija en sus ojos para mirar lo demás de la rubia (cabe destacar que sus pechos estaban muy cerca de la cara del mago, por cómo estaba sentada en sus piernas). Sin evitarlo, Natsu se relamió suavemente los labios. Todo esto fue grabado por su respectiva lácrima, siendo visto por la rubia real, demasiado sonrojada por lo que su otro yo hacía y cómo Natsu respondía.

Gray aún viendo a la Juvia imaginaria que tenía delante, pensó un montón en su relación con dicha chica, dejándolo demasiado confundido. Pero al final recordó que seguía en el desafío, distinguiendo cómo pudo la puerta para salir al exterior y seguir con la carrera.

\- Lo siento.. J-juvia.. -dijo, para soltarse de la agarre de la maga irreal y pasarle por al lado hasta llegar a la puerta y seguir con la carrera. La Juvia real, a pesar de estar shockeada por todo lo sucedido, aún sabía que esto era una carrera, y quería que su Gray la gane.

\- ¡Usted puede, Gray-sama! ¡Gane la carrera! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas la maga mencionada. Parecía que no le hirió el hecho de que se haya liberado de la imaginaria como sí nada (que por cierto, ésta desapareció cuando Gray cruzó la puerta). Al escuchar el comentario de Juvia, Gray sonrió de lado.

\- _Es verdad que no siempre es la chica loca por_ _mí.._ -pensó el mago de hielo, sonriendo.

\- ¡Excelente! ¡Gray pudo ganar este desafío, obteniendo así un punto más! ¡Ahora empata en la cima con Gajeel, ambos con 2 puntos! ¡Laxus y Natsu aún siguen con 1! -informó Cana. Al escuchar relatar a Cana, Gajeel se dio cuenta de todavía era una carrera, y se liberó fácilmente de Levy y siguió corriendo- ¡Gajeel también cruzó la puerta! ¡Ahora solo quedan Natsu y Laxus!

\- _Tanta distracción.. Aún debo ganar, se lo prometí a Mira _-pensó el mago del rayo, por lo que se levantó dejando a un lado a Mira con cuidado (para que luego desaparezca) y corrió hasta cruzar la puerta al exterior.

\- ¡Bien! Ahora solamente queda Natsu.. que creo que debemos pegarle para que deje a su Lucy.. -dijo la maga borracha, provocando risas y comentarios provocativos de los miembros de Fairy Tail. Lucy parecía un tomate.

\- ¡Vamos, Natsu! ¡Sé que me oyes, esa no soy yo! -le alentó a que siga con la carrera la rubia, pero el mago aún seguía en trance con la otra rubia- ¡Natsu! ¡Si vas a estar así no lo hagas con esa Lucy, tonto, sino conmigo! -gritó aún más fuerte sin pensar muy bien lo que dijo, aunque luego se dio cuenta al ver como todos la veían con sonrisas pícaras. Natsu en ese momento abrió los ojos, y miró hacia la puerta.

\- Lucy.. -dijo para sí. Dejó a la otra Lucy, quien desapareció, y cruzó la puerta para correr muy rápidamente, tratando de alcanzar a todos.

\- ¡Vamos Natsuuuu! -animó Happy. Lucy sonrió, con sus mejillas rojas todavía.

Las sendas de cada uno aún tenían ciertas trampas, y estas eran muy díficiles de esquivar. Algunos no pudieron tan fácilmente, haciendo que esten bastante igualados en la carrera. Ahora el camino subía hasta una montaña, por lo cual tenían que correr hasta llegar allí arriba. Las lácrimas los mostraban a cada uno corriendo.

En el público, sigilosamente, Cana se les acercó a Levy, Lucy, Juvia y Mirajane, y las agarró de la muñeca como pudo.

\- ¡Vengan chicas, las necesito! -dijo ésta sonriendo.

\- ¿E-eh? ¡Cana! -se sorprendió Lucy, pero ésta las llevaba a todas cómo podía. Todos estaban tan concentrados que casi ni se dieron cuenta.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Me lo van a agradecer! -volvió a decir.

\- Creo que ya tuvimos suficiente.. -contestó con una gotita Levy.

\- Sí, sí -salieron de la gente hasta un costado donde no muchos las veían a las 5- ¡Y ahora serán cartas!

\- ¡Cana! -dijeron todas, pero luego se tuvieron que callar porque ya eran cartas, como ella mencionó.

\- ¡Muy bien, a teletransportarnos! -sonrió aún más la maga ebria, para luego desaparecer con las cartas en sus manos.


	7. Chapter 7

La carrera ahora se extendía hacia una de las montañas. En cada una de las sendas de los cuatro magos ya no había trampas, porque la extensa subida de ésta era lo que lo hacía complicado (cabe destacar que seguía siendo una carrera, por lo que no podían disminuir tanto su ritmo).

El Fullbaster iba tomando la delantera, sin embargo todos disminuyeron su paso ya que se estaban agotando, era una montaña bastante alta. Por suerte, no era lo suficientemente empinada como para que les pase algo malo.

Luego de un tiempo, llegaron a la cima. Tanto los participantes como los espectadores se sorprendieron al ver lo que había allí. Como antes se mencionó, había dos montañas, y estaban una al lado de la otra, formando un gran precipicio entre medio de ellas. Y justamente en ese hueco se encontraban cuatro magas bastante vistas en ese día. El público al verlas ahí, a cada una de ellas reflejadas en las lácrimas, se dio cuenta que ya no estaban en sus lugares. Happy, Charle y Wendy recién se habían percatado de eso (y eso que estuvieron a su lado mediante toda la carrera).

\- ¿L-lucy? -pronunció Natsu, viéndose fijamente con la rubia. Instantáneamente se sonrojó al recordar todo lo recién vivido con la Lucy que él imaginó. Rápidamente desvió su mirada, con sus mejillas muy rojas.

\- ¡Cana! ¿Qué es esto? ¡Sácanos de aquí! -gritó ésta bastante asustada, aunque levemente sonrojada por ver al mago de fuego frente a ella.

Las cuatro magas se encontraban colgando de respectivas sogas con el precipicio debajo suyo. Éstas eran controladas mágicamente por Cana, quien estaba con ellos en la misma montaña. Con su mano derecha, extendida, manipulaba la magia de aquellas sogas. Las cuatro sendas del recorrido de los participantes seguía en la otra montaña, por lo que los magos ya se esperaron lo que les venía. La distancia entre ambas montañas, vista desde arriba, era más grande de lo que se pensaba.

\- ¡Esto no es gracioso! -gritaba Levy, con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¡Y sean bienvenidos a la "Est. 5: ¡Salva a tu chica!"! -dijo Cana, ignorándolos a todos- ¡Aquí deberán, como es predecible, recoger a sus respectivas magas y salvarlas de caer al precipio! Ganarán el punto cuando estén en la cima de la otra montaña, donde allí correrán por sus sendas hacia abajo cargando a sus chicas. ¡Y recuerden las magas: no deberán usar su magia en ningún momento de la carrera o sino su mago quedará descalificado! ¿Se entendió, no? ¡Genial! ¡Entonces la quinta estación comienza.. AHORA!

Todos los magos se quedaron callados viendo a las chicas, levemente sonrojados por todo lo reciente en la estación anterior. La explicación de Cana era muy entendible, pero fue tan shockeante verlas ahí, a las reales, y que todo haya sido tan rápido, que se quedaron inmovilizados, como si no en realidad no entendieran nada. Solamente atinaban a verlas fijamente, aunque las magas no les correspondan las miradas..

\- ¡Ah! -gritó Lucy al sentir cómo su soga se partió un poco (aún la mantenía colgando), provocando un paso más hacia la caída.

\- ¡LUCY! -Natsu, sin pensarlo dos veces, por fin reaccionando, saltó hacia ella. Los demás veían cómo se mandó hacia el vacío por la maga celestial. Estaban sorprendidos, aunque sabían que no había pensado cómo y dónde iba a caer con ella en sus brazos.

\- ¡Natsu! -dijo Lucy al verlo yendo hacia ella. Rápidamente, sus dos brazos la rodearon en un "abrazo" y la soga se cortó, por la fuerza de su salto- ¡Aaaah! -gritaba con los ojos cerrados, refugiándose en él.

El dragon slayer de fuego se sujetó con una mano en una roca firme de la montaña, aunque era un poco más abajo de la cima, por lo tanto el desafío aún no había sido ganado.

\- L-lucy.. -la miró, aún colgado de la roca con ella en su otro brazo. Ella abrió los ojos y giró su cabeza hacia la suya, quedando muy cerca de él, por el poco espacio que había.

\- ¿S-sí? -respondió sonrojada por tenerlo tan cerca.

\- Necesito que te sujetes bien fuerte, así uso la otra mano y podremos subir.

\- Cl-laro.. -pronunció tímidamente. A continuación, rodeó completamente con sus brazos el cuello del D.S. Así, Natsu usó su otra mano y con fuerza se subió a sí mismo y a la rubia a la piedra. Ambos respiraron tranquílamente, no obstante, Lucy seguía sujetándose a Natsu; así se sentía cómoda.

\- ¡V-vamos! -le dijo Natsu sonriéndole y medio nervioso, sin verla directamente a los ojos. Los dos magos se pararon, y él la agarró firmemente de la cintura, mientras ella se sujetaba. Pero en ese momento, la montaña entera se comenzó a mover.

\- ¡Un detalle que me olvidé.. al primer contacto con la montaña, esta se derrumbará, asique deben apurarse, jiji! -mencionó la maga borracha, graciosa. Recibió muchas miradas de odio.

\- ¡Gray-sama! -gritó Juvia, viendo hacia el gran precipicio que tenía debajo. Dicho mago, un poco nervioso, saltó hacia ella y la recogió, como el peli-rosa con la rubia. Cayeron en otra piedra, y rápidamente comenzó a moverse hacia la cima, cargándola a Juvia, tratando de superar a su amigo/enemigo.

\- ¡Cana, no recuerdo haber acordado esto! -se quejó Mira, mirándola de mala manera. La maga ebria ni tuvo tiempo de responder, ya que Mirajane fue sorprendida por los brazos de Laxus rodeándola- L-laxus.. -pronunció, mirándolo.

\- ¡Gajeel.. Haz algo, ¿no?! -le gritó Levy, haciendo puchero.

\- ¡Ni me lo digas enana! -el Redfox calculó dónde caería y saltó hacia ella, como todos los demás hicieron.

La montaña se sacudía mucho, por lo que subir resultaba muy difícil. Sin embargo, al cabo de un tiempo, Natsu logró llegar a la cima, con Lucy sujeta a él. Una vez allí, largó a correr, cargando a la maga celestial en una posición más cómoda: sobre su hombro, como si fuese un saco de papas, mientras la sostenía con una mano en.. su cola.

\- ¡N-natsu! ¡¿Q-qué haces?! -le protestó ésta al sentir su mano ahí, y ver cómo la llevaba. Sin duda no era una posición tan agradable para ella..

\- ¡Como si no lo hubiese hecho antes, Lucy! -le contestó sonriendo, y con rubor en sus mejillas. Para él, llevarla así era todo lo contrario al pensamiento de la rubia.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Natsu ganó el desafío! ¡Ahora posee 2 puntos, como Gajeel y Gray! -anunció Cana, quien ya había vuelto a su posición, donde narró toda la carrera.

\- ¿¡Oy, cómo puedes ser tan rápido, cabeza de fuego!? -le gritó el mago de hielo, mientras aún subía con la maga de agua en un brazo (quien por cierto, se sentía como en el paraíso).

\- ¡A diferencia de tí, soy consciente de lo que realmente me importa! -le contestó el mencionado, sonriendo.

\- Natsu.. -pronunció Lucy, sonrojada y feliz por lo que dijo. Gray le dedicó una rápida mirada a la maga que tenía sujeta a él, causándole un leve rubor, el cual fue notado por Juvia. Ella solo atinó a sonreír.

\- ¡Miren! ¡Gray ya pudo llegar a la cima! -informó Cana. Natsu y Lucy lo miraron sorprendidos. Él cargaba ahora a Juvia de mejor manera, llevándola en su espalda; él le sostenía las piernas, y ella rodeaba con los brazos su cuello.

\- ¡¿Qué te crees?! ¡No eres el único! -éste le contestó.

\- ¡Gr-ray-s-sama..! -prácticamente se desmayó al escuchar sus palabras.

\- J-juvia.. -dijo con una gotita en la frente, corriendo por su senda.

\- ¡Laxus y Gajeel también llegaron! -habló la maga borracha otra vez. El D.S de hierro llevaba a Levy abrazada a él por delante, mientras que Laxus la llevaba a Mira al estilo "princesa".

Ahora los cuatro participantes se dirigían hacia la próxima estación, bajando la montaña a toda velocidad. Natsu seguía en la delantera.

\- ¡Ey, Cana! ¡¿Qué hacemos con éstas?! -preguntó ese mago.

\- ¡Oye, tonto! -le pegó en la espalda Lucy- ¡No me trates de "ésta"! ¡Y deja de agarrarme de mi cola!

\- ¡Oy.. qué molesta! ¡Y no, no lo haré! -apretó su mano más.

\- ¡Pervertido, luego de todo lo que hiciste a mi yo imaginario! -soltó, muy ruborizada.

\- ¿Yo pervertido? ¡Te escuché diciéndome que mejor haga lo que hice con la Lucy imaginaria contigo!

\- ¡Era para que sigas la carrera! ¡N-no me vas a hacer eso n-nunca!

\- ¡Pero si yo no hice nada! ¡Tú te me insinuabas, y me toqueteabas! ¡Jáaaa!

\- ¡TODO ESO LO IMAGINASTE TÚ! ¡No fue real, tonto!

\- ¡Tsch, como quieras..!

\- ¿Quieres que te responda o qué, Natsu? -preguntó Cana, provocando la risa del público, y un "Se guuuustan" de Happy.

\- ¡Nosotros queremos! -contestaron los otros tres participantes al unísono.

\- Dejaran de cargar a las chicas una vez que lleguen a la próxima y última estación -les contestó.

\- ¿Última? -preguntó Natsu para sí, entristeciéndose.

El cielo comenzó a ponerse feo. Ya hace rato estaba nublado; ahora parecía que iba a largarse una tormenta. ¿Iba eso a perjudicar el próximo desafío, que también era al aire libre? ¿O iba a.. ayudar?


	8. Chapter 8

Finalmente, el primero en llegar a la última estación fue Natsu, como era predecible debido a que él fue el primero en llegar a la cima. Una vez allí, bajó a Lucy, quien mareada por todo el recorrido comenzó a pelear con él a los gritos por toda su discusión reciente y la forma en que la llevaba; claro que todo esto era con rubor de parte de ambos.

Luego de un rato más, los otros tres magos arrivaron. Imitaron al mago de fuego y dejaron a las chicas en el suelo. A diferencia de Lucy y Natsu, éstos no se decían nada entre sí, por estar tan avergonzados sobre la última parte de la cuarta estación. La única (a lo sumo) que sí reaccionaba de manera distinta era Juvia, con una gran sonrisa y corazones en los ojos.. ¿Su Gray-sama le estaba correspondiendo?

Esta última prueba estaba más cerca del público, ya que el camino de la segunda montaña iba directo hacia los miembros de Fairy Tail espectantes. Igualmente, se utilizaban las lácrimas en cada uno de los cuatro participantes, para tener una mejor visión.

\- ¡Bueno! ¡Dejen las discusiones de parejas para otro momento! -frenó Cana a los gritos, causando risas de todos los presentes.. excepto de los dos a los que esto iba dirijido.

\- ¡N-no son discusiones de pareja! -gritó Lucy, hecha un tomate.

\- Noo.. Claro que no... -le respondió Cana sarcásticamente- Bueno, ahora explicaré.. ¡el último desafío! -se oyeron aplausos- Éste se llama "Est. 6: Protégela"

\- ¿"Protégela"..? -preguntó Gray en voz baja, confuso. Inmediatamente miró a Juvia, quien seguía esperando la explicación de la anfitriona.

\- ¡Exacto! En esta estación las cuatro magas deberán trotar por el sendero que tienen en frente, y ustedes, caminando, deberán salvarla de todo peligro que se le acerque, pero siempre siguiéndoles el paso por detrás y más lentos que ellas.

\- ¡¿Q-qué?! ¡Estás loca, Cana! ¡¿Por qué nos involucras tanto?! -se quejó la maga celestial.

\- ¡Luego me lo agradecerás! -le respondió, dejándola pensativa- Como decía.. Para protegerlas deberán usar sus poderes, a larga distancia. Pueden aprovechar el medio que los rodea, pero acuérdense; no deberán moverse del sendero y nunca acelerar el paso. Y ustedes, chicas, no podrán usar su magia, tienen que tratar de seguir trotando hasta llegar a la meta. Aquí se pone en juego la confianza en el otro.

Seguido a esto, las cuatro parejas de equipo se miraron entre sí, diciéndose todo tipo de sentimientos con la mirada, experimentados luego de lo que la maga anfitriona de Fairy Tail explicó. A Natsu no le gustaba nada esta estación; el hecho de proteger a Lucy a distancia, sin moverse demasiado no le ayudaría. Si dicha chica se hiciera daño, la culpa sería de él, y eso no lo olvidaría tan fácilmente. Prácticamente pensaba que sería un inútil atacando sucesivamente y a una distancia considerable. El dragon slayer necesitaba que sea cuerpo a cuerpo.

El cielo ya se encontraba completamente nublado. Amenazaba con llover. Laxus sonrió ante dicho hecho, y Mira al verlo entendió la causa de su sonrisa.

\- Parece que en ésta no me fallarás, ¿no, Laxus? -le preguntó sonriendo.

\- Estás en lo cierto -colocó su mano en la cintura de la albina, para luego dejar que avance hasta el puesto en el cual las cuatro magas debían estar. Por otro lado, las otras tres chicas se dirigieron hacia su puesto nerviosamente. No era que creían incapaces a sus compañeros de protegerlas, para nada. Pero el hecho de que sea a distancia las tenía preocupadas.

\- ¡Muy bien, parece que lo entendieron! ¡Entonces, terminemos con esto de una buena vez! La última estación comienza... ¡AHORA! -indicó Cana, recibiendo aplausos de los otros miembros.

Las chicas comenzaron a trotar a un ritmo normal. Ni tan rápido, ni tan lento. La primera en recibir un ataque, (que por cierto, éstos se manifestaban como "sombras", pero que se sentían, ya que eran las encargadas de dañar a las magas) fue Mirajane. Pero éste fue evitado gracias a su compañero de equipo, que provocó un rayo con las nubes que había, dirigiéndolo exactamente hacia esa sombra. Fue cuestión de unos pocos segundos.

\- ¡Eso es injusto! ¡Nosotros no podemos hacer eso! -se quejó Natsu.

\- ¡Yo aclaré que se puede utilizar el medio ambiente! -contestó Cana, sonriendo.

\- ¡Natsu, pon atención! -le recrimió la rubia. Él enfocó su mirada en ella- ¡Ah, Natsu! -soltó con los ojos cerrados pero mientras corría, siguiendo la consigna de Cana. Rápidamente, su compañero lanzó un ataque de fuego que logró desvanecer la sombra- G-gracias..

\- ¡Gray-sama, Juvia confía en usted! -dijo la maga de agua, aún trotando. En dicho momento, una sombra se dirigió a ella, pero Gray logró evitar que la atacara con su magia de hielo. Juvia solo atinó a sonreir.

\- ¡M-mierda! ¡Es tan difícil así! -decía Natsu, tirando fuego por todos lados. Tanto fuego que sin darse cuenta le lanzó a Lucy.

\- ¡Ahhh! ¡Quema, quema, quema! -se quejaba- ¡¿Qué hiciste, tonto?!

\- L-lucy.. t-tu pollera.. -pronunció, viéndola justamente a su parte posterior. Efectivamente, su pollera se había quemado de atrás, dejando una buena vista de su ropa interior color rojo. La lácrima de visión de Natsu enfocó a lo sucedido, logrando un gran griterío de los hombres de Fairy Tail- ¡O-oy! ¡No miren, malditos!

\- ¿E-eh? -La rubia colocó sus manos en su trasero y notó que no había tela allí- ¡N-natsu! ¡Eres un pervertido! -siguió trotando pero con sus manos tapándose allí.

\- ¡No fue apropósito, ni que quisiese verte tanto!

\- ¡Pf, claro! ¡Hoy demostraste todo lo contrario! -le gritó sarcásticamente. Pero la discusión finalizó al ver que una sombra se le dirigía a muchísima velocidad. Natsu reaccionó mandando un rúgido del dragón de fuego, pero éste no llegó a tiempo- ¡Ah!

\- ¡Lucy! -el mago comenzó a correr hacia ella, olvidándose de la competencia.

\- ¡N-Natsu, n-no puedes venir! -le respondió ésta, ya habiendo disminuído el paso por el dolor de aquel golpe.

\- ¡Y Natsu Dragneel queda descalificado! -indicó la maga ebria.

\- ¡¿Q-qué?! ¡Oye! -se quejó.

\- Lo siento, querido. Dije muy claramente que no se podía acelerar el paso. Y tú rompiste esa regla, una de las más importantes. Asique perdiste la última estación- Inmediatamente Lucy frenó, y las sombras dejaron de aparecer en su senda.

\- ¡Dah, Cana! ¡No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada si Lucy fue herida! ¡Y por tu culpa! -gritaba enojado.

\- Son las reglas -le contestó esbozando una sonrisa.

\- ¡Ja! ¿Qué pasó, flamitas? -se le burló Gray.

\- Gee hee -le siguió la corriente Gajeel.

\- N-natsu.. perdóname yo-

\- Esta bien.. No fue tu culpa Lucy- le cortó el mago de fuego que ya la había alcanzado. Su ropa habitual apareció en él, indicando que ya la competencia había terminado para Natsu- Ten -Cogió su bufanda y se la dio, señalándole que la envuelva en su cadera, para taparse.

\- G-gracias.. -se lo quedó mirando apenada. Natsu realmente quería ganar, quería demostrarles a todos que él era el mejor. Pero así, con 2 puntos (al igual que todos menos Laxus), y ya fuera de juego, no lo lograría.

Mientras tanto, dos de los (ahora) tres magos participantes, estaban teniendo ciertas complicaciones. Juvia y Levy habían recibido algunos ataques. Sus compañeros de equipos se lamentaban por eso, pero realmente era muy complicado. Por otro lado, para Laxus era muy fácil; el hecho de que haya una tormenta, le hacía prácticamente todo el trabajo. Él solamente debía buscar un rayo de las nubes y dirigirlo hacia donde quería, y no desde su mano, tardando así más tiempo y teniendo menos precisión.

Luego de unos minutos, Mira había llegado a la meta, logrando que Laxus gane. Dejaron de salir sombras en las sendas de todos, ya que ya había un ganador, y esta era la última estación. Las ropas fueron devueltas a los participantes.

\- ¡Excelente! ¡Laxus ganó la sexta estación! ¡Todos están igualados en 2 puntos! -anunció Cana. El público aplaudió por tan buen resultado de todos los participantes.

\- ¡Natsu, todos están empatados, asique tal vez tengas oportunidad! -le dijo Lucy alegre, colocándo sin darse cuenta ambas manos en su pecho.

\- ¡Tienes razón! -sonrió ampliamente.

\- ¡Y, la competencia terminó aquí!

3... 2... 1...

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! -gritaron todos, absolutamente todos. Pero más que nada los magos protagonistas.

\- Que la competencia terminó aquí, ¿no se oyó acaso?

\- P-pero.. ¿Qué? -pronunció Gray perplejo como los demás.

\- Pues sí, ya no hay más estaciones, les dije... -decía Cana, delante de ellos.

\- ¡Pero tiene que haber un desempate! -gritó Natsu, muy enojado- ¡N-no puedes dejarnos así! ¡Ya no sabemos quién es el mejor!

\- Ay.. por favor, criaturas. ¡Ninguno es mejor que otro! -contestaba despreocupada la maga borracha- Es decir, estas estaciones eran muy random.. No existe alguien que sea mejor que todos.

\- ... -Gajeel sin palabras.

\- ... -Gray sin palabras.

\- ¡No jodas! -gritaba Natsu, echando fuego por todos lados. Lucy ni intentaba calmarlo, ya que ni ella lo creía- ¡Estás loca! ¡E-eres mala! ¡LOOOCA! ¡Y MAAALA!

\- No puedo creer que le de la razón al cabeza de fuego, ¡pero esto no es divertido! -reprochó el Fullbaster.

\- ¡¿Pasamos por todas estas pruebas para este final?! ¡Parece que lo tenías planeado! -quejó el D.S de hierro.

\- De hecho.. estaba planeado.

\- ¡¿EHH?!

\- Ay... qué flojera explicar todo.. Pero bueno, se los debo: La primera estación trataba de montarse sobre algo, movimiento. Era claro que Gray ganaría, porque ustedes tres se marean con el movimiento de sobre lo que estén. En la segunda estación, a diferencia de los demás, yo sabía que Gajeel era muy buen cocinero, por lo tanto creé esta estación para que él ganara. Respecto a la tercera prueba, era obvio que Natsu saltaría primero al agua por sus ganas de ganar y posiblemente Lucy iba a alentarlo, por lo tanto él ganaría esa estación. En la cuarta estación, en la primera parte, me imaginaba que Laxus iba a pensar en su padre, y como ya peleó con él una vez, sabía sus puntos débiles, por lo cual ganaría. En la segunda parte, Gajeel cuenta con su magia adquirida de poder convertirse en una sombra, entonces así esquivaría las sombras muy fácilmente. Resultado: ganó. Y en la tercera parte, antes de pasar al otro desafío, era muy obvio que Gray ganaría, ya que le haría caso a la lógica, pensando que esa de allí no era Juvia.. Por otro lado, Natsu pensaría todo lo contrario y disfrutaría.. Ahora pasando a la quinta estación, también era lógico que Natsu ganaría ya que al ver a Lucy en peligro iría a por ella sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias de actuar sin pensar. Sin embargo, se las ingeniaría en el momento. Y con respecto a esta sexta prueba, Laxus ganaría ya que al estar nublado, usaría rayos desde ahí, sin necesidad de moverse. Así, entonces, todos terminarían la competencia con 2 puntos.

\- Osea que la tormenta que vino recién, ¿la creaste tú? -preguntó Laxus mientras todos seguían perplejos, tratando de procesar todo.

\- Exacto.

Hubo un gran silencio luego de esa charla. Es decir.. ¿los cuatro magos habían sido engañados? ¿Las cuatro chicas también, al ser utilizadas para la competencia? ¡Y, técnicamente, el público también! Aunque desde su lado las cosas no eran tan malas. Más diversión para ellos. Después de un rato, algunos parecieron dar señales de vida.

\- ..Qué.. -pronunció Gray.

\- ¡Todo fue para nada! ¡Todo esto fue para nada! -gritaba Natsu, aún enojado.

\- ¡Ellos tienen razón, Cana! ¡Además nos utilizaste a nosotras como parte de su competencia, para nada al final! ¡En mi caso, me herí no tan gravemente, pero a cualquiera le podría haber pasado algo grave! -Lucy le protestó, atándose mejor la bufanda de Natsu.

\- Pero se divertieron, ¿o no? -respondió de lo más tranquila.

\- ¡ESE NO ES EL PUNTO! -gritaron los ocho magos de Fairy Tail que estaban en frente de ella.

\- ¡Esto hubiese terminado bien si nos hubieras aclarado desde el principio que ninguno iba a ganar, sino que era por diversión! -habló Gajeel- ¡¿Qué ganamos de esto entonces?! ¡Solo enojo!

\- Ay, ay, ay chiquitos.. ¿Es que no lo ven? -contestó la maga ebria. Todos los magos presentes se callaron- El resultado no iba a ser saber quién es "el mejor mago". Nunca va a haber uno mejor que todos, ni siquiera en todo el mundo, ya que sus respectivas magias son todas distintas entre sí. Son únicas, perfectas. Lo único que les tendría que importar respecto a ese tema es superarse cada vez más a uno mismo. En una batalla, si uno le gana a el otro, es porque estará más entrenado, sabrá los puntos débiles del otro, ¡u otros motivos! Pero nunca va a ser porque sea mejor.

\- ... -muchos se quedaron en silencio, molestos como si hubiesen recibido una lección.

\- Tienes razón -respondió Natsu entre dientes- Pero conociéndote, sabemos que ese no era tu objetivo, el de "enseñarlos algo", porque sabes bien que luego igualmente seguiremos luchando unos contra otros.

\- Muy astuto, Natsu.. -le respondió, a lo que todos se preguntaron "¿Astuto?"- ¿Se acuerdan por qué hice la competencia?

\- Para saber quién era el mejor -respondió el mago de hielo, con obviedad. Cana no respondió.

\- No.. Se refiere al contexto.. -dijo pensativa Levy- A lo que estaba pasando cuando ella dijo lo de la competencia..

\- Natsu y Gray estaban peleando.. -dijo Lucy. Todos voltearon a verla- Estaban peleando, y ella los interrumpió harta de tanto griterío de su parte.

\- ¡Bien! Me molestaba que siempre hagan el mismo griterío, luego pelean, y por alguna razón siempre termina en un empate. Mi objetivo era que dejen de molestar en ese momento, y que cuando volvamos.. -sonrió- no siga todo igual que antes..

\- Pero no lo lograste. Gracias a tus engaños, todo va a seguir igual -comentó Laxus seriamente.

\- ¡Ohhh, no.. Laxusito! ¡Claro que no! -reía para sí la maga borracha. El maestro, aún desde la cabina, también reía. Como ambos tenían micrófonos, se podía escuchar por todo el área de la competencia.

\- ¿Q-qué.. pasa? Me dan miedo.. -decía Lucy, con preocupación y una gotita en su frente.

\- En realidad, sí logré mi objetivo. Mejor dicho, lo lograré. Seguirán molestando como siempre en el gremio, pero no tanto como suelen hacerlo. Y además, ya no me molestará tanto el hecho de las peleas por cómo cambiará el gremio a partir de hoy mismo.

\- ..¿Eh? -emitió en voz baja el mago de fuego.

\- ¡Ay, por favor! ¿Es que no se dan cuenta?

\- ... -todos permanecían en silencio.

\- ¿Tengo que incomodarlos para que lo entiendan? ¡Bueno, será un honor realmente! -sonrió ampliamente- Solo volteen a ver a sus compañeras de equipo.. -ellos le hicieron caso, extrañados- ahora recuerden la tercera parte de la "Est. 3: Pensamientos y deseos" -los cuatro magos comenzaron a ruborizarse. Las chicas tampoco se quedaron atrás- Piensen por qué pensaron en ellas en ese momento. Yo les dije que iba a salir representado imaginariamente la chica de sus sueños, su verdadero amor. Dejen la lógica de un lado -le echó una mirada a Gray- y enfóquense únicamente en su corazón. Déjense ser.. y luego traten de entender esos sentimientos. Eso, amigos, es lo que cambiará todo de ahora en adelante. ¡Los dejo, parejitas! -Cana se teletransportó a las gradas con los demás, donde allí la esperaba ya el maestro, ordenando todo para volver a casa. El público iba bajando a tierra firme. Querían ver todo lo que ocurría ahora en la zona de los compañeros de equipo, pero ya las lácrimas habían desaparecido. La única manera de ver lo que sucedería después, era esperando pacientemente.

En dicha zona, todas las "parejas" (como los llamó Cana) seguían mirándose entre sí. Un kilo de tomates era menos rojizo que sus rostros..

Laxus le mostró una sonrisa a la albina de enfrente suyo. Ella amaba ver sus sonrisas, ya que eran como una sorpresa; nunca fueron comunes en él, pero cuando aparecían la hacía feliz. Ella entrecerró un poco sus ojos, y no bastó ninguna palabra para que ambos se acercaran y se besaran. Luego de ello, se tomaron de las manos y se dirigeron caminando hacia sus amigos espectantes de la competencia.

\- E-eh.. G-gajeel.. t-tú no tienes que h-hacer eso.. -le dijo sin poder mirarlo la enana.

\- Gee hee, pero.. ¿y si quiero, acaso? -le respondió sonriente. Ella levantó la mirada rápidamente, muy sorprendida por sus palabras. Lo cogió de la mano y lo llevó (por no decir arrastró) hacia otro lado. A los segundos se notó que su agarre se había convertido en uno muy dulce, y él la abrazaba mientras hablaban muy felices.

\- J-juvia.. -dijo Gray, asustado por todas estas situaciones.

\- Juvia no quiere que Gray-sama se sienta presionado. Juvia está feliz por cada uno de sus desafíos. Muy feliz -le respondió media sonrojada, pero muy sonriente- ¿Quiere ir con los demás?

\- Cl-claro.. -Juvia dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Gray la siguió medio atontado aún- O-oy, Juvia..

\- ¿Sí, Gray-sama?

\- E-em.. ¿Q-quieres.. coger mi m-mano..?

\- ¡Claro que sí, Gray-sama! -en vez de sostenerle la mano, caminó abrazada a él. Pero él, muy gustoso, la abrazaba también.

\- S-sabes.. C-creo que cada vez entiendo más cómo te sientes conmigo.. -Juvia frenó y lo miró, aún abrazada- Y-y.. m-me gusta ese sentimiento. Q-quiero que te sientas igual de.. amada que yo..

\- J-juvia siempre se siente amada por usted. Cuando usted me sonríe, a Juvia se le alegra el día -lo miró con su rostro tranquilo. Gray parecía apreciar cada parte de él.

\- Mierda. ¡¿Por qué me siento tan.. así?! -comentó al verse a sí mismo. Tenía mucho calor en sus mejillas, estaba tiritando y el corazón parecía que le iba a estallar.

\- ¿Se siente bien, Gray-sama? -se le acercó más Juvia para llegar a la altura de su rostro y ponerle una mano en la frente.

\- Juvia.. -siguió la consigna de Cana y se dejó ser el mago de hielo. Agachó un poco su cabeza y la besó. Juvia estaba en el paraíso en ese momento. Después del beso, ambos se miraron, para luego de unos segundos sonreírse mutuamente. Siguieron su camino.

Detrás de estos tres románticos eventos, todavía habían dos magos que seguían estáticos uno en frente del otro viendo en primera persona las nuevas parejas que se habían formado. Finalmente estaban solos.

\- E-em.. -pronunció el D.S de fuego. Su cara y la de Lucy competían ferozmente.

\- Aún sigo enojada contigo -Natsu abrió los ojos ampliamente. Lo que menos se imaginaba oír de su parte era eso.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡Pues sí, todos se me rieron y burlaron porque tú estabas babeándote por mi yo imaginaria! ¡Además esa no era yo, era otra! ¡No tienes rostro! -se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia un costado, aún ruborizada.

\- ¿Q-qué?

\- ¡Eso! ¡¿Eres sordo o qué?! ¡También, pensaste cosas pervertidas sobre mí y luego en el otro desafío me agarras del trasero! ¡Y ahora no tengo falda! ¡Hoy fuiste un completo pervertido, Natsu Dragneel!

\- Espera, espera, espera -trató de tranquilizarla- Yo no pensé "cosas pervertidas" sobre tí.. ¡así era el desafío de Cana! ¡Yo solamente pensé en tí! ¡Perdón por darme cuenta de que eres la chica de mis sueños! -las palabras salieron de él como si nada. Lucy permaneció callada por un tiempo- D-digo.. e-em..

\- Natsu.. -emitió sorprendida.

\- O-olvídalo.. .. No. No, no lo olvides.

\- ¿Eh? -ahora la estaba confundiendo..

\- ¡Que no lo olvides Lucy! -la agarró de ambos brazos, como muchas situaciones del pasado, mientras sonreía- Que no quiero que lo olvidemos, a-ahora me doy cuenta de todo. ¡Tú no eres mi amiga!

\- Ah.. Gracias..

\- ¡Eres más que mi amiga! ¡Te amo, Luce! -otro silencio más entre ellos. Él seguía con cara de "feliz cumpleaños" viéndola y cogiéndola de los brazos. Ella estaba experimentando millones de emociones, pero por la manera que dijo todo esto, su cara solo demostraba confusión.

\- ¿N-no p-piensas.. h-hac-er n-nada..?

\- ¿Ah?

\- M-me d-dices t-todo esto y n-no haces n-nada..

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

\- ¡P-pues, no lo sé! ¡T-tú deberías saberlo!

\- ¿T-tú gustas de mí también?

\- ¿N-no es o-obvio? -él se quedó callado mirándola, dando la señal de que no entendía nada- Ay.. S-sí.. m-me gustas.. -mostró una gran sonrisa, la cual fue adorada por Lucy en ese instante.

\- ¡Eso es genial! -muy genial.. pero ambos seguían en la misma posición.

\- ¿Y-y ahora..? -preguntó la rubia tímidamente.

\- Somos novios.

\- ¿A-a.. s-sí?

\- ¡Claro! -sonrió más. Sin embargo la situación era la misma.

\- N-natsu... -se le quejó.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¡Dices que somos novios y seguimos exactamente igual! ¡Así no funciona, tonto! -explotó finalmente la maga celestial, soltándose de su agarre.

\- Aaaah.. ¿Osea que debo hacer lo mismo que con la Lucy imaginaria?

\- ¡Eres un tonto! ¡Un verdadero tonto! -se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar enojada. Pero luego de tres pasos, una mano la detuvo, agarrándola de su brazo, obligándola a girar- ¿Qué haces?

Abrió los ojos muy grande cuando vio el rostro de su "novio" tan cerca de ella. Demasiado cerca. Estaba besándola. Natsu la estaba besando, eso era.. ¿raro? ¿genial? ¿hermoso? Comenzó a ceder lentamente y cerrar sus ojos, para dejarse llevar con él. Claro que mientras se besaban, las manos de Natsu habían parado alrededor de la cintura de la rubia. Ésta se guió por el momento y junto sus brazos en el cuello del mago.

Pareció corto, pero no lo había sido. Despacio, separaron sus labios y se miraron con los ojos aún medio entrecerrados.

\- Sólo me dejo llevar.. -le contestó a su anterior pregunta, con una voz muy suave y dulce, muy poco escuchada en Natsu. Lucy tuvo la oportunidad de oírla muy cerca de sus oídos, y contemplándolo a él en primer plano, con la luz del atardecer. Era demasiado perfecto, y para colmo, no pudo evitar sonreír con todas sus fuerzas, achicando sus ojos por ello.

\- N-natsu..

\- ¿Así sí funciona?

\- Sí.. Claro que sí.. -dirigió su mirada a los labios del chico de cabello rosa y se acercó a ellos tímidamente. Natsu no quiso moverse, así experimentaría cómo se siente que ella lo bese. Formaron un beso mucho más cómodo y cálido. Querían acercarse y abrazarse aún más, pero ya habían excedido el límite.

\- L-lucy.. -ambos siguieron un rato más tan cerca uno del otro, con sus bocas entreabiertas, mirándose fijamente.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Te das cuenta que ahora vamos a poder cumplir lo que dijiste?

\- ¿Qué cosa? -preguntó extrañada.

\- "¡Si vas a estar así no lo hagas con esa Lucy, tonto, sino conmigo!" -sonrió pícaramente.

\- Ahora solo por eso, no lo harás -se separó de él mientras sonreía con superioridad.

\- ¡O-oye! ¡Qué dices!

\- ¿Tan desesperado estás? ¡Todo el día igual!

\- ¡Yo no soy un pervertido! ¡Es solo que tú me tientas!

\- ¡NO ERA YO, ERA OTRA LUCY, I-MA-GI-NA-RIA!

\- ¡Pero yo pensé en tí!

\- ¡Pero tú estuviste toqueteando a otra chica delante mío!

\- ¡ERA IGUAL QUE TÚ!

\- ¡PERO NO ERA YOOOO! ¡Oyyy, la primera discusión de pareja luego de 2 minutos de ser novios!

\- ¿E-eh? ¿Discusión? ¿T-te enfadaste en serio?

\- ¡Tú que crees! -siguieron caminando. Lucy delante y él siguiéndola.

\- ¡Acabo de demostrarte cuánto te amo! ¡Sí que eres pesada!

\- ¡Yo también lo hice y cambiaste de tema! ¡Y no soy pesada!

\- ¡Happy no piensa lo mismo!

\- ¡NO ALTERES EL CONTEXTO DE ESA PALABRA!

La caminata siguió llena de griterío, risas, abrazos y muchas cosas más que se pueden esperar entre ellos dos. Al final, Cana cumplió su deseo. Y también cumplió el de ocho magos de Fairy Tail.


End file.
